Zahir
Zahir is a 10,000 year old Djinn, or Genie, that came into the possession of Tanya and became her closest friend. He is also the Wildcard Magic User of the M.O.N.S.ters. Characteristics *'Name': Zahir *'Age': 10,000 years old (physically looks fifteen) *'Hair': Brownish Red *'Eyes': Brownish Red *'Likes': Freedom, helping his friends, having fun, Tanya, using his magic to help others *'Dislikes': Being a slave, his friends in danger, guavas (they make him sick), catching pneumonia (with the inability to control his magic being a dangerous symptom), itty-bitty living spaces, Imps, not being with Tanya, his magic messing up, causing trouble for his friends, his magic being used for evil *'Family': Unknown Background Ten Thousand years ago, Zahir was the chosen guardian of the Djinn’s kingdom; a world set on the border between the Djinn and Human realms. He used to live along with other Djinns, keeping up the peace between them and the humans. During his time protecting the realms, Zahir found no interest in humans and cautioned others not to trust them. However, Zahir made the mistake of going out of the realm to see the human world where they met a group of human travelers who promised to give him items in exchange for information about the Djinn. However, it was revealed that the humans were only after their magic, which could be it was believed to extend a person's lifespan. As Zahir found the dead bodies of other Djinns, Zahir met with a tall, armored human with horns called the Dahakar, who attacked him from the back, ending up nearly killing him, until he was saved by a young Tanya. Due to his injuries, Zahir ended up forgetting about his life and spent his time playing with and protecting Tanya. Tanya later met a stranger who offered the two some food, despite being a Djinn and an Ogre. He was uneasy with the old man, and told Tanya to be careful around humans. When she came down with a fever, he was sent into panic due to the Djinn's lack of understanding on disease and sickness. However, Tanya stopped him, telling him to not leave her side since she was always alone. The old man who gave them food found them, gave some herbs for Tanya to feel better. As soon as she got better, they ended up playing tag with each other. He told her that if she caught him, he will grant her a wish, such as his people’s way of giving three wishes to others. Tanya took it seriously and caught him, but ended up getting her clothes ripped, leaving her naked much to his surprise. He decided to make her new clothes (using a wish) and went to the old man's place, only to find more towns built there, and that the old man had a grandchild now. After leaving the forest, he told Tanya about marriage between two humans who love each other. Tanya asked if Zahir loved her, to which the latter shyly nodded. Tanya then asked him if he would always love her and stay by her side, which made him blush harder. Later that night, he finally remembered his identity, and found out that the village close by was on fire. He told Tanya to sit back and hurriedly went to the village, only to find out that everyone died with their backs slashed. Zahir found the Dahaka, who attempted to kill him years ago, and was shocked to see it still alive. He got back up and decided to end the Dahaka's rage to humans, killing him in the end. Tanya waited in tears, hoping for Zahir to return, only to find Zahir return and told her he would have to leave her again, since a Djinn like him could only bring ruin. Tanya, in tears, didn’t believe that, and would prove it by wishing his freedom, which was what he wanted. He declined on that, saying the only wish he had now was to stay with her forever. In that case, Tanya made that wish, shocking the Djinn to the point saying she was stupid to set up a target on her like that. Tanya gently kissed him on the forehead, saying that he was worth the risk, flustering the Djinn altogether. Personality Full of life and bursting with energy, Zahir is happy and go-lucky, with powers and abilities to concoct humorous jokes for the amusement not just for himself, but for others. Having spent a majority of his early life (over 10,000 years) trapped within a lamp, Zahir tends to take advantage of his extremely rare moments of freedom by exploiting his incredible powers to, as mentioned above, entertain his new masters and acquaintances. Because of this, Zahir comes off as a flamboyant showman when first introduced. In addition, when first greeted, the Djinn immediately becomes loyal to his new master, and continuously emphasizes the fact that his purpose is to magically enhance their lives by any means necessary (so long as it doesn't interfere with the three rules of wishing). Though generally loyal, and extremely devoted to whomever holds temporary ownership of the lamp, Zahir has a will and mind of his own, outside the bounds of a typical genie slave. An example of this can easily be seen when confessing his ultimate dream to gain freedom from his lamp prison; and to live a life outside of serving others. Additionally, as seen with the M.O.N.S.ters, he is capable of forming meaningful relationships with those he must serve, and this genuine loyalty is what ultimately leads to his freedom. Though manic and explosive, Zahir notably has a softer side to his character; one that is compassionate, wise, and serious when necessary. This is indicated by his tone, which changes from wily and exuberant, to low and soft in order to get a serious point across. Skills/Abilities Zahir is one of the most powerful major character in the FMH universe shown so far. As shown in his debut, he could easily break the laws of nature, shape shift into virtually anything, break the fourth wall, warp reality at a whim, lift a building out of place with no problems, give other people his power, undo the works of any magic (though mixing his magic with someone else’s had consequences), and escape a magically sealed cave. Limits: He has three limits to his abilities (And also refuses to accept substitutions, exchanges, refunds and wishing for more wishes); he cannot kill, he cannot make people fall in love, and he cannot raise the dead (though he states that he can indeed perform resurrections, but simply does not enjoy doing so as the resurrected are implied to be turned zombies in which he describes as "not a pretty picture"). Aside from these three limitations, he is virtually-omnipotent. Shapeshifting: It was revealed that he can also flawlessly imitate the voices and appearances of others, as seen when he shape shifts into Vincent in the ultimately failed attempt to distract the enemy while the real Vincent was readying an attack. Zahir is perhaps the 3rd (possibly 4th) strongest character to be shown in the series, with the only characters shown to be stronger are Milleneon, Chaos, Jack Denko, and Enchantra. Relationships Zahir's Relationships Gallery Zahir, the Djinn of the MONSters.JPG|Character Reference and Lamp Voice Actor Todd Haberkorn Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:M.O.N.S.ters Category:Monsters Category:Magic Users Category:Sakura Castle Hot Springs